Vengance of the Past
by Tomtrek
Summary: Set after the Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast video game, this sees the adventures of Kyle katarn. It uses characters from both Jedi Knight games.
1. An unexpected headache

Looking out of the window, Kyle Katarn, the Jedi who famously discovered the Valley of the Jedi, was now preparing to face yet another dark Jedi. This dark Jedi, however, he had met before. This dark Jedi he wouldn't have to fight. This dark Jedi was Tavion, apprentice to the dark lord Dessann. It had been only 3 months since he defeated Dessann in the Jedi academy on Yavin IV, and it had taken that long for Tavion to be captured after her escape from Bespin. Now they needed Kyle to interrogate Tavion, in a way only a Jedi can. 

Jan piloted the Raven into the docking bay, and secured the landing struts. Kyle was greeted by an officer, who introduced himself as Captain Tyrees, commander of the Mon Calamari vessel Enchantment.  

"We'd like to get started as soon as possible," said Tyrees, "I'm afraid she's changed quite significantly since you last met her on Bespin."  

"Sure," replied Kyle "although don't expect this to be a simple twenty questions, I sense more going on here, and I feel that we captured her a little _too_ easily."  

"Take as long as you need, she's not going anywhere."  

This struck Kyle as famous last words.  

"I'm gonna stay here with the ship, conduct repairs, that sort of thing." said Jan.  

"Alright" replied Kyle. He knew Jan liked to stay as far away as possible with Kyle's Jedi related matters, as they had already got her captured twice.  

Tyrees lead Kyle down to the detention area, followed by a few guards. As they arrived at the cell, Kyle said, "It'd probably be better if I went in alone, so not to intimidate her." Tyrees knew this was just an excuse to use some sort of bizarre Jedi mind trick on her, but he trusted Kyle, or at least he trusted Luke Skywalker, who has assigned Kyle to this mission.  

"Alright, I'll be on the bridge if you need me."  

Kyle entered the room, one hand resting on his lightsaber, to find not what he expected. He expected Tavion to be no different to when they last met, brash, bold, and most definitely evil. What he found, however, was much different. Tavion was sitting up on her bunk, knees against her chest, doing nothing, seeming to be unaware of Kyle's presence. She was wearing a long, grey robe, and from what Kyle could see of her face, it appeared pale, a shadow of the dark Jedi he fought on Bespin. Kyle had heard that Dessann's death had hit her hard, but he never thought it would change her _this much.  _

Kyle coughed to get her attention. Slowly, she raised her head and smiled.  

"Ah, so they have finally sent you," said Tavion "I was wondering how long it would take them you bring you here." Her voice had not changed since they last met. It always made everything she said seem like she was taunting you, trying to anger you. Kyle was having none of this.  

"I need you to tell me anything about the deaths of nine Jedi. Nine Jedi who were involved in repelling the attack on Yavin IV." Kyle asked her this question in complete calmness, using the force to 'persuade' her to answer. To Kyle's surprise, she did.  

"Deaths? I know nothing of any deaths… The Jedi were just parts, parts I needed… parts I now have" responded Tavion, sounding about as interested in the subject as a Tatooine junk dealer is about fishing.  

"Parts for what? What was Dessann's plan?"  

"Plan? Plan? It is no mere 'plan', Katarn, it is the formula to control the universe, and bring into being the age of the sith!"  

Kyle most certainly didn't like the sound of this, but what he didn't like the sound of more was what was now being broadcast over the intercom.  

_"BATTLE STATIONS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, REPEAT, WE ARE UND…"_

The lights suddenly went out, and Kyle heard blaster shots from outside the cell.

" Sithspit!" swore Kyle, "Things can never go as planned, can they?"  

He ignited his lightsaber, giving the whole room a blue glow. Tavion had now retreated back into to corner of her cell. Kyle opened the cell door only to be met by three stormtroopers with their weapons raised and ready to fire. Defecting the first stormtrooper's shots, Kyle reached out with the force and pushed the three 'troopers across onto the opposite wall, their blaster rifles clattering to the floor. Kyle then quickly dispatched the stormtroopers before they had a chance to get up. Closing and locking the cell door, Kyle went to the elevator, and noticed that the 'up' sign was lit. More than likely more stromtroopers on their way up. As the elevator door opened, Kyle readied his saber and waited. To Kyle's surprise, no stormtroopers came out, only a small, metallic sphere. A concussion grenade.  

Kyle awoke in the Enchantment's medical bay.  

"Thought you were going to sleep all day" Jan said, looking down at Kyle on the medical bed.

"Nice to see you, too." replied Kyle, "What happened?"  

"Remnant forces, a lot of them. They managed to disable the shields somehow and started boarding the ship. It looked like they were trying to rescue Tavion, but when we got to her cell, we found her, lying on the floor. Dead."  

"They killed her?" Kyle said with surprise, "Why would they go to so much trouble just to kill her?"  

"Maybe she knew something, and they thought she'd break once they knew you were here." suggested Tyrees, who had been on the other side of the room out of Kyle's view,  "Here's your lightsaber, we found it still in your hand. Guess they must have caught you off guard."

Tyrees handed Kyle his weapon, but something about it didn't feel right. It was his lightsaber, no doubt about it, but the feel of it that Kyle had got used to had changed, ever so slightly.

Kyle ignited it and swung it a few times. Everything seemed ok.  

"What's wrong?" asked Jan.  

"I don't know, but something is not right with this thing."  

Then Kyle realised what it was. His lightsaber was no longer blue, but just off lilac, the crystal inside his saber was misaligned, and the only way for that to happen was if the lightsaber had been opened. It was clear the remnant had done this, but why would they open Kyle's lightsaber?  


	2. Admirals and Bounty Hunters

Pyre never trusted bounty hunters, and he never would. Looking out of the Star Destroyer Inquisitor's viewport, the newly appointed Admiral Pyre actually missed Fyyar. But, since he was one of the only officers not on Fyyar's ship, the Doomgiver, when Rouge Squadron destroyed it, it was now his duty to command the remnant fleet, and to carry out Fyyar's last orders. It was a bold plan, but Pyre had always suspected that most of Fyyar's orders were in fact only the Dark Jedi Dessann's orders, manipulated so that Fyyar would think the orders were his ideas. If there was one thing he distrusted more than Bounty Hunters, it was Dark Jedi. 

Pyre's communications officer walked up beside him, 

"Excuse me, sir," the officer said, "but Skaar has reported in." Skaar, of course, being the bounty hunter that troubled Pyre's thoughts. Gorron Skaar was his full name, and Pyre had sent him out on Fyyar's orders. 

"What has he to say?" 

"The mission was a success," the communications officer continued "the decoy worked perfectly, Skaar is on his way back now with the sample." 

"Good, have the labs standing by. Report to me when his ship has docked. That will be all." 

"Aye, sir." replied the Communications officer as he returned to his station. 

This news had improved Pyres mood, especially as it meant that he'd got another Dark Jedi out of the way. Although he still had a bounty hunter to contend with, but his part of the plan was practically over and he would have to be 'disposed' of, although Pyre very much doubted that Skaar would let this happen. 

Skaar's ship set down in the landing bay, and from the ramp came Skaar himself. He was your typical Bounty Hunter, if there is such a thing, although Skaar had a speciality. He was a Jedi hunter, and as Jedi are such pesky things to get rid of, people like Skaar were in demand. 

"I trust your mission was a success?" Pyre asked Skaar as he disembarked his ship. 

"Did you expect anything else, Imperial?" snarled Skaar back. Skaar was arrogant, true. But his arrogance was justified. He was one of the best Jedi Hunters around, and the only one who had the right equipment to do it. 

"Now, admiral," Skaar turned to face Pyre, "What about my payment?" 

"Payment will be delivered once we can confirm of Tavion's death." Pyre paused, "And, of course, once you hand over what we sent you for." 

Skarr smiled. This man wasn't afraid of him, or at least if he was, he hid it well. 

"Your men were sloppy, I had to knock out Katarn myself!" Skarr reached into a pouch attached to his belt. "If you had let me kill him, I would have considered it a full refund for the extra work…"

"Katarn must be kept alive. Master Dessann had use for him, and so shall we."   
"Hmmm… If you insist. If you ask me all of these Jedi should be killed. Slowly." A grin appeared on Skaar's face. Out of his pouch he took five small pieces of metal. They seemed of little value, but Pyre smiled as he saw them. 

"You're just lucky I know my way around a lightsaber." Skaar said as he handed the pieces over to Pyre. "And now, my payment." 

"As I said before, Mr. Skarr, not until we have conformation of…" Pyre was cut short as he noticed the wrist mounted blaster aimed at his head. 

"Oh, Admiral. I insist." 


End file.
